


吻你一枝野玫瑰

by Tanx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanx/pseuds/Tanx
Summary: 李赫宰遇见了自己多年前的高中同学，没想到这人是一朵野玫瑰。纹身情节预警。





	吻你一枝野玫瑰

-  
-  
-

 

一切的错误都始于他昨晚遇见了李东海。

李赫宰看着拉开的抽屉想——那里面曾精心保管着一把重要的钥匙。

现在空空如也了。

他最近在走一个重要的、金额巨大的合同，有许多暗中定下的灰色交易被整理成文档，锁进了保险柜——也怪不得，最近老有人觊觎他的钥匙。

被他一大早疯了般派出去找人的人已经回来了，正站在桌子前，似乎在准备一个不好的开场白。

一向视时间如金钱的李总似乎变得极有耐性起来——他等着那人说，但没抬头，手撑着桌，目光胶着一般黏在抽屉上。他在这间隙中开始飞速回忆昨夜的始末。

 

从一开始，他就没想到能在酒店门前遇见自己的高中同学。

李东海不是这个酒店的住客——事实上，他一身简简单单的白T恤加200块买一送一的牛仔裤，也确实不像能住这个酒店的。只是那一瞬间，李东海抖着烟灰从他身边经过，李赫宰耳边就响起了莫名其妙的旋律乐章。

似乎是被放置进了一幕戏剧，一段段像谁手下的分镜，分离、融合又回转。路边踯躅的流浪汉都悉数成为配角。

若不是李赫宰亲身经历的真实，他会认为这确实是一部好戏。

“嘿。”李东海首先停了下来，侧了半个身子，朝他笑。

李东海笑的时候背对路灯，侧颊上细微的绒毛逆光，映出些斑驳神态。说是神态，李赫宰回忆的时候更想使用情态这两个字——不知道为什么，他潜意识里总觉得二者不一样。这样想来，李东海似乎从一开始就预谋好了。

 

不知道是怎么开始的，又是谁邀请的谁。等下一个画面开始闪现的时候，李赫宰已经和自己傍晚才重逢的老同学紧紧贴着靠在房间门上。

“我对你印象很深。”

李赫宰把一只手伸进李东海的T恤，从里面抓住他的领口。这个动作，他只要一使劲就可以直接把衣服扯下来。

他盯着李东海，轻声说，那个时候，你好聪明，学有余力……

李东海静静地瞧着他，脚下踩着美钞，一小片区域已经被他流淌出来的液体沾湿。他知道他什么意思。在这样纸醉金迷的环境里，是个懂读空气的人都明白李赫宰想表达什么。

到头来，你还是得在我身下求欢。

——于是李东海很短促地笑了一声。没有，我没力。他双关了一句。似乎在认栽，又似乎不经意往面前人心口血淋淋挠了一把。

李赫宰按着他，举高的手腕偶尔蹭到李东海的顺发，痒且疼。

事实上，这句话他说得很巧妙。李东海收了尾音，用那种甜美的、猫咪吮奶一般的语气，朝人撒娇。却不黏不腻，干净利落。

拳头打到棉花上，李赫宰有些怠惰地颓下去，莫名想发一顿脾气。他终究放下了手，只用矿泉水弄湿了李东海干燥的白T恤。

正戏开始得比李东海想象得更快。李赫宰一言不发，从后边强硬地压上来。如同被一头野兽以死相逼，没刮净的胡渣蹭着后颈，李东海的注意力随着衣服被扯下而破碎，他感到了细微的疼——直到李赫宰进入的时候他才知道这点疼不算什么，内室的灯光潦草地落至头顶，他能感觉到连四通八达的骨架都在控制不住地流出蜂蜜一样的液体。

男人的下巴贴到李东海耳朵边：

“我肖想很久了。”

这话太不委婉，李东海忍不住笑了。像是入戏，又像是出戏，裹着甜甜笑意，温声软语地说。

“王八蛋。”

这句骂被李赫宰用疯狂的顶撞和咬痕奉还给他。李东海小腿颤抖着夹紧胯。细细密密的吻落在他湿漉漉的手腕，湿漉漉的背脊。李东海本来是飘忽的，隔离的，不染尘灰的——却在这一刻变得比酒精味的气泡更加真实。

在快要溢出房间岩浆一样的浓烈里，李赫宰问他。

“纹过身吗？”

李东海呼吸一下子急促起来，“你想干什么？”

没什么，李赫宰漫不经心地说，拍拍人的腰侧，示意他转过身背对自己，来，抬腰，你比较轻松，

李东海心神动荡，还没想出这个轻松是个什么轻松法，就被用力地按住了——一个尖锐物体从他的后腰刺了进去。

他刹那间抓住了床单。如同酒液在晶状体杯子里撞击，他被灌醉了，灌醉前发出最后一句清醒的呻吟，漏出蛮荒之地的第一场甘霖。

别哭，李赫宰说，他的阴影从上方稳稳落下。恶魔同时有着尖牙利齿和温柔似水的眼睛。李东海知道，他嘴上说着别哭，心里就是在等着自己哭。等着自己把泪水涌出，温热地没过肌肤，再从锁骨处滑落，野兽就能够堂而皇之地进入领地。

洪流泛滥于身体，以后腰腰窝为中心，漫长的疼痛辐射开去。银针从表皮刺进，走入肿胀蜿蜒的血管，又带着一小片紫淤撤出。李东海扣住了床单，又被卷入一场柔软黏糊的叹息。他有些浑浊地喘息起来。他实在有些怕疼。

疼意却紧紧咬着他，沿着李东海每一寸光滑的皮肤纹理，从大腿内侧一直蜿蜒至脖颈。

他在李赫宰的手掌下，止不住地哆嗦。

李东海在不停歇的强烈感受中出现了短暂的幻觉——有一个人，没有面孔，从他眼前飞快地跑过去。就那么一瞬，如一只小鹿，又像一只小猴子。总之比人要鲜活许多。他知道他是谁。名字抵在他喉咙口，诱导着他。

说吧。说出来就好受些。

但他没有。李东海终于被疼痛放开的一瞬间，被李赫宰从腿弯处抱起，转了个方向，让他侧对着穿衣镜。像被露水濡湿的黄昏，湿淋淋的，光滑的背脊线一路向下，一朵小玫瑰盛放在后腰。

看，李赫宰说，语气里带着炫耀，好不好看？玫瑰？

李东海紧紧盯着镜子里的自己，又从镜子里分出一点目光与身后的人接触。

那人没在意他的无言，一头短发凌乱蹭过来，把他拢住，“东海，你还记得我们高中时候吗？”

他似乎是真心实意地开始怀念过往，时机有些诡秘，李东海不禁顿住了——他一时间没有直接拷问自己的真实记忆，而是下意识想道：我该怎么说？该说记得还是不记得？李赫宰想听哪个？

彼时的李东海年少，年少得洁白、柔软而莽撞。长得标标准准，就是活脱脱一个校园男神的形象。每天有雪花般藏着酸涩情意的小纸条朝他飞过来，又不留痕迹地，一点一点，被挡回去了。

因为总有人，或许是某位同窗、某位同桌、某位同寝室友，也或许是别的什么人，如同挥之不去的暗影，潜伏在无人知的角落，监视着他，把所有企图接近的爱意吞噬得一干二净。

到底是谁监视着我？

李东海突然冒出一个念头，很快又悉数消散在他抑制不住的喘息中——又到底是谁监视着谁？

李赫宰没得到答案，带着点不甘的，双手环绕住李东海的腰际，往面前一顶。

李东海记不清这是他第几次一言不发就顶进来。小玫瑰刹那间往上飞起，在暧昧的房间灯光下，一起一伏。迅速腾空，又迅速坠落，李东海仿佛被毒蛇攀附，压着腰间，高高扬起头颅——他的后尾发略长，把脖颈扫出痕迹，好像在与腰间的纹身呼应，莫名纠缠不清。

李赫宰深深埋在李东海的身体里，盯着他的后颈，一口咬了上去。

玫瑰悲戚地鸣叫了一声。

他才是那条毒蛇，要在玫瑰身上留下自己淡红色的环形蛇痕。他要把毒素注入李东海身体，剥夺他的视觉、听觉乃至细微的触觉——他给他因为无知而浪漫的一切，他要做他的野兽，连伤口长出的新肉都要通通归他所有。

记不记得都没关系，他说，忘了吧东海，让我们重新相遇重新定义浪漫该怎么展开。你遇见我不是堕落的开始——来，把这杯酒喝了，我让你开得更灿烂。

李东海没有回答。他转过身去，勾住李赫宰的脖子。若不是李赫宰亲手纹下的纹身的痛苦还时时传来，他已经忘记了自己身在何地，又该属于何地。李东海脑海里时而炸裂，滚出一间屋子来——那黑洞洞的出租房，堆积着破旧被料、劣质香水味以及喝得见底的橡木色酒瓶。

或许还有别的更称得上美的东西，他记不清。

那不是他本来的屋子。他的记忆已经拒绝承认。李东海深深沉湎在自己演出的情|欲片里，不承认编剧提前布好的结局。无论是顶撞、爱抚，温情脉脉的亲吻发顶，还是简单的指腹接触，都在告诉他，他在与李赫宰，与翻云覆雨嗜血成性的商界大佬，也与天真烂漫鲜衣怒马的高中同窗，合二为一。

九九归一。他归于李赫宰，他们双双归于尘埃。

尘埃中，李赫宰还在轻轻舔他的脖子。用舌尖，那令人羞惭的湿热触觉从他耳边逐渐滑至锁骨。李东海全身肌肉绷紧，头往后扬起，如同献祭。那个人还不放过他，不放过任何一朵花，他在吻他，吻他洁白表皮下的羞耻心，吻他汹涌澎湃的美丽情欲，他“哈”地粗喘着气，听那人说，“哭吧。哭啊。”

可能确实是哭了——也可能没有，高潮来的时候，李东海被内里的液体烫得兵荒马乱，控制不住地闭上了眼睛。

他本不能够闭的。黑暗的视觉意味着危险。

李赫宰紧紧扣住了他，如同猎豹爪子轻轻松松扣住一片漆黑羽毛，往外逸出一声满足的低吟。冲刷还在继续，那人还在他耳廓边呼气，滚烫的，真挚的。直到长到像一个世纪那样的时间过去，他才放开手，从李东海体内退出。

李东海缓慢地收回不自觉举起的小臂，折叠在胸前，又曲起脆弱的小腿，仿若一个即将冬眠的茧，全身都是抵抗的姿态。

李赫宰皱了皱眉，正想去把这个茧拉开，就听见李东海哼哼唧唧地开始说话。好似委屈和疼痛突然袭来无法躲避，他翻了个身，把自己卷进被子里，闷闷地。

“我有点疼。”

面前人突然示弱，李赫宰哑口无言，像苦药片袭击了胃酸。

哪儿疼？下面，还是纹身？

还是别的什么？

李东海太随心所欲了，像夜空中偏离航线的飞机，就那么飘飘忽忽地飞着，不得章法。你永远不知道它会降落在哪儿，只能在经过头顶时，感慨地仰头望着他。

他没想过李东海能做到这一步。既能烫得像春天的火炉，张开腿，毫无顾忌、大张大合地宣泄着性魅力，也能不由自主地贴近人，露出猫儿一般的温柔情态。

仿佛跟过去隔离成两个泾渭分明的人。

然而这本质又不是泾渭分明的。他身上还残留着青色紫色的，从胸口一直延伸到腿间，斑斑点点，就像岩石被潮汐拍打出的痕迹，同时穿透他的肉体。李赫宰一伸手触上他裸在外的皮肤，他就会惊叫——一边叫，一边释出些眼泪。李赫宰又顿住了。

玫瑰落泪，这才是李东海最动人的时刻。

但他不知道这些眼泪是不是必要的，还是李东海演的一出戏。

李赫宰爬过去，把李东海连着天鹅绒被子一起卷进怀里。他把下巴放在李东海头顶，似乎有些哭笑不得，露出一点点无奈的表情来，仿佛新爸爸哄一个婴儿入睡那般，有些笨拙地轻轻摇晃他。

好了，好了。他说。连造句能力都退化了，只能用低低絮语掩饰自己的慌张。

野玫瑰太野了。李赫宰不知道该拿他怎么办。

摘了？毁了？拿个铁笼子圈养起来？

还是放他走？

他想了很久，也抱了李东海很久，直到怀中的人沉沉睡去。

李赫宰闭眼之前想再看看自己亲手纹上的那朵玫瑰，被子往外剥开一半，他忽然停住了手。这一幕似乎在慢叙过往，如同电影的镜头，然而过往又确实没有这一幕。

李赫宰想，我应该早一点的。高中，某一天闷热的午睡时刻，我就该爬上李东海的床，把他从被子里剥出来。任凭他蹙眉、抬手，像失魂的家猫一样惊慌痛哭，我也绝不放手。

想法兜兜转转到最后，李赫宰心里只剩下了一个念头。

明天醒过来，要记得给他后腰上个药。

 

——没想到等他第二天一大早起来，身旁已经空无一物。

那感觉就像酒精中的气泡终于碎裂。李赫宰纵横商界这么多年，喝过的酒比他干过的见不得人的事多得多。这杯酒却烈度极大，或许从一开始就注定了结局，等它真正见底的时候，却掩不住那一点漫无边际的虚妄。

他看了会儿身边，又扫视了一遍整个房间。

本该牢牢上锁的抽屉大开着，藏在里面的钥匙已经不翼而飞了。

 

李赫宰是被手机铃声从发呆中惊醒的。

他抓起手机，底下的短信箱里冒出一个红点。他点开一看，四个大字：

｢你没办法。｣

李赫宰当机立断地打过去，关机。他又挂断再打了一遍，耳机里已经是个冷漠的女声，对他说，该手机号是空号。

紧紧捏住手机的人呼出一口气，他紧绷的肌肉松弛，往椅背上一靠。你没办法——是我找不到你，还是找到你之后也没办法？他仿佛经历了一场超负荷的疲惫，思绪游荡起来，竟又在过往的记忆里挖出鲜明一段——那好像是一篇课文，语气像圣经，缓缓慢慢的，一字一句被抄在黑板上。

“痛苦会有终点，爱意会有报偿。”

李赫宰想，应该先把这句话念给他听的。

“李总，”汇报的人见他回过神赶忙继续说，语气小心翼翼，“人确实找不见了，电话号，邮箱，都销号了——身份证，如您所料，除了名字，都是假的。”

如我所料，李赫宰笑起来，如我所料。

他早该料到的。这朵玫瑰开在野外，生来不属于任何人。

可谁能不被野玫瑰的刺勾住一回呢？

何况这玫瑰还折腰于他身下，双腿羞惭地交叠，用尽黄鹂鸟一般的音色，在模糊叵测的光影之间说“我喜欢你”“我爱你”“你带我走”。

李赫宰醉的时候会信，清醒了也得信一信。

没意思，李赫宰说，一挥手。不用找了，找就没意思了。

放你走吧，你回不回来与我无涉。至少漫长的时光里曾有片刻，你在我的掌心停泊。

似乎是被李赫宰的不在意困惑住了，手下人踌躇了会儿，欲言又止，“李总，恕我冒昧，那把钥匙到底跟什么重要的文件有关？”

这个啊。

野玫瑰的短期饲主回神道，终于露出一个笑意。

他笑得很烈，却没笑进眼神里，只是扬着眉头，看上去如同困倦的猎食者骤然亮出利爪。

“那把钥匙，是用来开我高中时候的秘密日记的。”

.


End file.
